Puppet Burst
by nich29
Summary: Saat yang terpisahkan kembali bertemu, hanya saja takdir mempermainkan mereka. Dapatkah mereka bersatu? HunHan couple. Girl!Assasin!Luhan. Genderswitch. DLDR!


Rated : T

New author, Nich29 here!

DLDR

GenderSwitch! Songfic!

**Jerman, 31 Desember, 03:00 am**

Di pagi buta seperti ini, seorang gadis bergaun merah berdiri dipinggiran kota, tepatnya di depan sebuah mansion besar yang terlihat tidak terawat. Gadis itu memasuki mansion menyeramkan itu dengan santai, tanpa rasa takut. Gadis itu melewati lorong gelap yang berujung pada sebuah pintu kayu yang terlihat kokoh, gadis itu mendorong pintu itu dengan kedua tangannya. Ruangan dibalik pintu terlihat amat mewah, dengan aksen merah hitam yang terkesan tegas dan elegan, seorang wanita cantik dengan gaun hitam berbelahan dada rendah tenrlihat tengah duduk di kursi kebesarannya di tengah rungan itu. Gadis yang baru saja memasuki ruangan itu membungkuk dalam di hadapan wanita itu.

"Master, misi berhasil. Aku sudah menghabisi semuanya." gadis bergaun merah itu menyerahkan berkas yang dibawanya. Sementara wanita yang dipanggil 'Master' tersebut hanya tersenyum lalu mengambil berkas yang diserahkan sang gadis. "Kau memang bonekaku." ucap Master itu.

"Oh ya, ada satu tugas lagi. Habisi dia." sang Master melemparkan sebuah foto ke lantai, yang dengan segera diambil oleh sang gadis. Gadis itu hanya menunduk hormat saat Master membuat gesture mengusir padanya.

Gadis itu keluar dari ruangan dan segera setelah pintu ruangan Master tertutup gadis itu menatap sosok dalam foto yang diterimanya. Sesosok lelaki yang sepertinya seumuran dengannya, berambut pirang pucat dengan mata hitam mistrius yang indah tapi dengan ekspresi kaku dan dingin. Sosok dalam foto itu hanya memiliki sebelah mata tapi tidak mengurangi ketampanannya, gadis itu memasukkan foto ke dalam kantung jaketnya. Sang gadis berjalan tanpa suara ke ruangannya, yang memang diberikan oleh Master. Gadis itu langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang tanpa mandi atau membersihkan diri terlebih dahulu, dan tertidur.

* * *

Disaat yang bersamaan tapi berbeda tempat, seorang pemuda berambut pirang dan bermata biru sedang berdiri sembari memperhatikan berkas yang didapatnya dari atasannya sebagai misi barunya. Di foto yang ada diberkas itu terdapat sebuah foto, foto gadis muda seumurannya dengan wajah yang cukup cantik. Gadis itu berambut pink dengan mata caramel indah dan sebuah bekas luka yang melintang horizontal di hidungnya.

"Sayang sekali, gadis secantik ini harus mati. Hm.. Luhan, nama yang bagus..." suara berat seseorang membuat sang pemuda berjengit kaget. "Itu misi barumu ya?" tanya sang pemilik suara berat tersebut, sang pemuda hanya mengangguk samar.

"Kelihatannya kau menyukainya, hn? Hun?" sang pemuda yang diketahui bernama Sehun hanya mendecih kesal pada rekannya yang bersuara bass tersebut. "Pergi sana, aku yakin pekerjaanmu masih banyak." Sehun membuat gesture mengusir pada rekannya tersebut kemudian melanjutkan jalan ke kamarnya.

Kamar Sehun terletak di ujung lorong, sesampainya di kamar Sehun dengan segera melepaskan sepatunya dan melemparkan dirinya ke tempat tidur. Sehun memejamkan matanya, berusaha untuk tidur tapi tidak bisa, matanya memaksa terus terbuka, hingga Sehun menyerah dan memutuskan untuk mengambil berkas yang beberapa saat lalu diberikan padanya dan kembali memperhatikan wajah gadis di foto dalam berkas tersebut. Sehun memiringkan tubuhnya sembari terus menatap foto dalam genggamannya tersebut dan tersenyum tipis.

"Cantik, tapi kau adalah iblis yang harus kubasmi..." Sehun kembali menatap foto tersebut lalu menaruhnya di laci mejanya. Sehun menutupi matanya dengan lengannya dan tertidur setelahnya.

* * *

**Jerman, 31 Desember, 01.45 pm**

Sehun terbangun dari tidurnya dengan napas memburu dan keringat diseluruh tubuhnya, sebuah mimpi buruk tentang masa lalu yang tidak ingin diingatnya kembali berputar dalam mimpinya. Mimpi dimana Sehun hidup disebuah desa dengan pemandangan yang indah dan damai hingga suatu hari sepasukan boneka-atau iblis- menyerang desa tempat Sehun tinggal. Saat itu Sehun berada di rumahnya dengan seorang gadis seusianya, para boneka merebut gadis itu dari Sehun dan melukai mata kirinya. Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya saat banyangan mimpi itu berputar lagi dikepalanya.

"Ugh..." Sehun mengusap wajahnya kasar dan segera bangkit menuju kamar mandi yang terletak di sebelah kamarnya, lalu menyalakan wastafel dan membasuh wajahnya. Ia menatap lama bayangan dirinya di cermin dan menyentuh mata kirinya yang buta.

Geraman tertahan terdengar dari sela bibir Sehun, kemarahan dengan cepat menyergap dirinya setiap mengingat penyebab kebutaan mata kirinya dan hilangnya 'gadis kecil'nya. Sehun mempercepat proses mandinya dan segera mengambil pakaian lalu menyambar jaketnya yang tergeletak begitu saja di ranjang, setengah terburu Sehun berjalan menuju ruang makan mansion tempatnya dan 'perkumpulan pembasmi iblis'nya tinggal.

"Kau terlambat." seorang pria dengan tubuh berotot dan memakai singlet hitam menegur Sehun dengan sebuah senyum ramah yang cukup aneh untuk seorang bertampang sangar sepertinya. "Hm, aku tidur pagi, tidak aneh kalau aku telat bangun." Sehun membalas perkataan pria berotot itu dengan gumaman yang terdengar cukup jelas.

"Hey, kudengar kau dapat misi baru. Gadis cantik ya, kali ini?" kekehan yang terdengar dari pria itu membuat Sehun mengerutkan dahinya bingung. "Tahu darimana?" pertanyaan itu disambut dengan tawa yang lebih besar, membuat Sehun sedikit kesal sebenarnya. "Tanyakan pada Chanyeol." pria berotot keluar dari ruang makan meninggalkan Sehun yang menghela napas kesal.

Setidaknya Sehun pikir ia akan menyelesaikan misinya hari ini atau besok. Lebih cepat lebih baik, bukan? Sehun mengambil wrustnya dan segelas susu lalu memakannya secepat ia bisa dan segera melangkahkan kakinya secepat mungkin dari ruang makan, berbelok dan memasuki garasi lewat pintu belakang. Sehun mengeluarkan audinya dari mansion dan dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata pemuda itu menuju Stockholm.

* * *

Di saat yang sama, Luhan terbangun dengan mimpi buruk yang selalu menghantuinya selama sepuluh tahun terakhir hidupnya. Luhan segera beranjak dari kasurnya dan membereskannya, lalu dengan cepat mandi kemudian memilih sebuah gaun selutut berwarna merah dengan blazer putih, gadis itu berjalan dengan cepat melewati lorong-lorong di mansion tempatnya tinggal. Luhan melangkahkan kakinya ringan keluar dari mansion itu, udara segar di halaman membuatnya merasakan sedikit kebebasan. Ya, hanya sedikit karena kemanapun ia pergi, Master akan selalu tahu dan 'mereka' akan selalu mengawasinya. Luhan melirik jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul 02.04, gadis itu memutuskan untuk berjalan ke kota, menghabiskan waktunya sekaligus mencari informasi tentang pemuda yang akan dibunuhnya itu.

* * *

Cuaca Stockholm cukup cerah hari ini, matahari bersinar terang tapi dengan suhu yang tidak terlalu panas. Sehun berjalan santai setelah memarkir mobilnya di salah satu gedung perbelanjaan dan memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki. Mata hitam itu menatap kota dengan bosan hingga sebuah objek membuatnya menajamkan pengelihatannya, seorang gadis berambut pink dengan blazer putih berjalan beberapa meter di depannya dan memasuki sebuah café. Sehun menajamkan pengelihatannya dan berjalan cepat sebelum kehilangan jejak gadis itu, setelah jarak keduanya lebih dekat Sehun menyadari kalau gadis itu adalah 'misinya', orang yang harus dihapuskan dari dunia ini. Sehun menjilat bibirnya yang terasa kering dan sebuah seringai tipis muncul di bibirnya.

'Ini mudah...' pikir Sehun, insting membunuhnya muncul dan ia memutuskan untuk menyingkir dari tempat itu tapi tetap mengawasi gadis yang menjadi targetnya. "Siapa?" gadis itu –Luhan- menoleh kebelakang dengan cepat saat merasakan hawa membunuh yang pekat dari belakang. Tidak ada siapapun disana dan hal itu membuat Luhan merasa terancam sekaligus senang.

Luhan mengawasi sekelilingnya hingga ia menemukan seorang pemuda yang ada di foto yang diberikan Master padanya. Pemuda itu berdiri tepat disampingnya sekarang, menatapnya dengan liar. Luhan mengulum senyumnya, senyum yang sama seperti milik pemuda itu. Senyum penuh kegilaan dengan hasrat membunuh yang amat besar pada mata mereka.

"Xi Luhan/Oh Sehun." keduanya mengucapkan nama masing-masing secara bersamaan seiring dengan melebarnya seringai yang ada di bibir mereka.

Luhan mengeluarkan revolvernya dari kantung blazernya dan Sehun mengeluarkan sebilah pisau lipat dari saku celananya. Di tengah jalan yang penuh manusia, keduanya bertaruh pada kecepatan mereka. Luhan dengan cepat menembakkan revolvernya yang telah dipasangi peredam itu tepat pada titik vital di perut Sehun, sayangnya dengan cepat pula Sehun menangkis tembakan Luhan dengan pisau lipatnya sehingga peluru yang seharusnya bersarang di perutnya kini mendarat di aspal tepat di bawah kakinya. Sehun tersenyum penuh arti pada Luhan yang kini menampakkan raut datar di wajahnya dan berjalan dengan santai ke arah Luhan yang berdecak kesal.

"Permulaan yang cukup baik untuk hari ini." Sehun berbisik seduktif di telinga Luhan dan memberikan sebuah kertas kecil pada gadis itu.

Luhan hanya berdecih kesal, wajahnya tidak lagi menunjukkan senyum manis seperti sebelumnya dan tergantikan oleh ekspresi dingin dengan tatapan kosong. Kata yang cukup untuk menggambarkan Luhan saat ini adalah boneka hidup. Luhan membuka lipatan kertas yang tadi diberikan Luhan dan meremas kertas itu sebelum membuangnya setelah ia membaca apa yang tertulis disana.

* * *

**Jerman, 31 Desember, 11.31 pm**

Luhan sempat pulang dan mempersiapkan dirinya, mengisi riflenya dengan peluru penuh beserta pisau kecil untuk berjaga-jaga. Luhan menoleh ke jendela dan melihat salju yang kembali turun siang ini. Dibukanya lembaran kertas kecil pemberian Sehun lalu diraihnya ponselnya dan memeriksa GPS melalui ponselnya. Luhan menghela napas kemudian tersenyum kecil. 'Ini akan menyenangkan' pikirnya, lalu beranjak keluar dari kamarnya. Luhan memakai sepatunya dan pergi menuju tempat tujuan mereka.

* * *

Di sisi lain, Sehun juga mempersiapkan dirinya. Sehun membawa pedang kesayangannya, pedang yang cukup berat namun sangat kuat dan tajam. Sehun segera memakai seragam organisasinya beserta dengan topinya. Sehun melihat jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul 11.33 malam dan tersenyum tipis, masih tersisa tiga jam lebih sebelum waktu pertemuan mereka. Bukan, bukan pertemuan melainkan perang kecil mereka. Sehun mendudukkan tubuhnya di kasur dan sekali lagi membaca data tentang Luhan, sekelebat memori buruk terlintas di kepalanya memenuhinya dengan kemarahan. Sehun mengeratkan genggamannya kesal dan giginya bergemeletuk marah mengingat 'hal itu' terjadi. Sehun menghela napas sekali lagi, berusaha menjernihkan pikirannya lalu memakai bootsnya dan beranjak pergi.

* * *

**Jerman, 1 Januari, 03.00 am**

Keduanya berhadapan saat ini, Sehun dan Luhan. Mereka bertemu di sebuah tempat yang merupakan bekas gudang yang telah ditelantarkan dan dipenuhi rumput liar sekarang. Salju berjatuhan dari langit dan angin berhembus dingin, tapi tidak mempengaruhi kedua inisan yang sedang berhadapan satu sama lain. Waktu bahkan terasa lambat hingga Sehun berbisik.

"Aku harus membasmi 'iblis'." Sehun berbisik pada dirinya sendiri, lalu menarik pedangnya keluar. "Untuk apa aku hidup?" Luhan berbisik pada dirinya sendiri, mengarahkan riflenya dan bertarung.

Keduanya melompat, menyerang dan menghindar. Sehun menyerang Luhan dari depan dan Luhan berhasil menangkisnya dengan rifle miliknya, Sehun mendecih lalu melompat mundur dengan cepat dan melengos ke kiri untuk menghindari tembakan Luhan yang berjarak hanya beberapa millimeter dari kepalanya. Luhan berlari dengan cepat menghindari serangan tiba-tiba Sehun, gadis itu tersenyum senang, 'Ini menyenangkan' pikirnya tapi sesuatu yang lain ia rasakan di dadanya, rasa yang memberatkannya.

"Hei. Aku punya pertanyaan untukmu." ucap Luhan yang berhenti secara tiba-tiba, membuat Sehun langsung menjaga jaraknya dalam kebingungannya. "Kenapa aku diciptakan? Untuk apa?" tanya Luhan dengan ekspresi kosong pada Sehun.

Sehun terlihat berpikir selama beberapa detik sebelum pemuda itu tertawa keras. Sehun menundukkan kepalanya lalu menampilkan sebuah senyum yang dipenuhi hasrat membunuh. Pemuda itu mengangkat pedangnya tinggi dan diarahkan tepat di dada Luhan.

"Kau ingin tahu? Tentu saja, mari kuberitahu alasannya." Sehun mengatakannya setengah berdesis. Pemuda itu berlari dan menghunuskan pedangnya ke arah Luhan yang dengan sigap menangkisnya lagi.

Jarak diantara mereka terlalu dekat saat ini hingga dahi keduanya bersentuhan. Untuk waktu yang sesaat itu, gambaran masa kecil tentang sepasang anak lelaki dan perempuan kecil yang saling menempelkan dahi terlintas di kepala mereka. Sehun melebarkan matanya shock dan mundur perlahan, hal yang sama terlihat pada Luhan, gadis itu menutup mulutnya dengan tangan dan pandangan kosongnya perlahan berkaca-kaca.

"Tidak mungkin..." Sehun mengatakannya setengah berbisik, Luhan adalah gadis itu. 'Dia' yang selama ini dicari oleh Sehun, 'dia' yang menghilang karena dibawa para 'iblis'. Sehun menarik napas berat dan kembali memasang kewaspadaannya.

Luhan menghapus air matanya yang hampir jatuh dan mengeratkan genggamannya pada riflenya, ia menatap Sehun yang berdiri di sebrang sana dengan sedih. Ini pekerjaannya dan pekerjaannya tidak boleh dicampur adukkan dengan perasaan.

"Aku merindukanmu. Maaf." Luhan menunduk dalam saat mengatakannya dan dengan berat hati kembali menembakkan timah panas itu ke arah Sehun. Sehun sendiri menatap Luhan dengan sulit dan menghindari serangan Luhan dengan gesit.

Tidak ada lagi yang bersuara diantara mereka kecuali desingan peluru dan dentingan pedang saat mereka salng menyerang. Pekerjaan adalah pekerjaan dan itu harus diselesaikan. Saling membunuh bukan pilihan bagi mereka, tanpa peduli siapa yang akan mati mereka terus saling menyerang. Sehun mengingat kembali masa lalunya dan menutup matanya. Gerakannya tiba-tiba terhenti padahal Luhan sudah berlari ke arahnya dan mengganti riflenya dengan pisau yang ia bawa. Sehun menarik dan menghela napas cepat lalu memeluk Luhan dengan erat saat gadis itu benar-benar menusuknya.

"Tadi, kubilang aku akan memberitahu alasan kau diciptakan. Hiduplah, Lu, hiduplah. Tidak peduli sekotor apapun caramu bertahan. Hiduplah." Sehun mengucapkanya dengan tenang dan perlahan darah merembes ke pakaiannya. Luhan menoleh ke atas dan menatap Sehun dengan sulit.

Tubuh gadis itu bergetar ngeri, ia menatap tangannya yang berlumuran darah saat ini dan Sehun secara bergantian. Air mata menetes dan ia mulai menangis, Sehun tersenyum padanya dan terjatuh. Luhan menangkap tubuh itu dan menatap Sehun yang sekarat dengan matanya yang basah. Gadis itu mengecup bibir Sehun lalu menutup kedua mata pemuda yang telah kehilangan nyawanya itu, Luhan sendiri menghapus air matanya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Maaf. Aku tidak bisa mengabulkan permintaan terakhirmu. Aku berakhir saat kau pergi, maaf." Luhan meraih pisau yang tadi dipakainya untuk membunuh Sehun. Gadis itu menutup matanya dan menghirup napasnya dalam-dalam.

Salju berjatuhan semakin deras pagi ini dan udara semakin dingin. Luhan menggenggam tangan Sehun lalu menusuk dadanya tepat di jantungnya. Gadis itu memuntahkan darah dari bibirnya tapi senyum yang muncul disana tidak hilang. Gadis itu berbaring di sebelah tubuh mati Sehun dan menutup matanya saat dirasanya waktunya tak lama lagi.

* * *

"Hun? Kau mencintaiku kan?" seorang gadis kecil yang diperkirakan berusia 6 tahun tersenyum sumringah saat menanyakan hal itu pada anak laki-laki yang sibuk memainkan legonya. Anak lelaki yang seumuran dengan si gadis kecil mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap gadis itu polos kemudian tersenyum lebar. "Tentu saja!" ucap anak lelaki itu peuh semangat, dan keduanya tertawa bersamaan.

"Aku, Oh Sehun bersumpah akan selalu mencintai Xi Luhan. Jangan khawatir kalau kau pergi aku pasti akan mencari dan melindungimu!" anak lelaki itu mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya pada gadis kecil di sebelahnya dan tersenyum lebar. Gadis kecil itu tersenyum manis dengan semburat merah di pipinya. "Kita akan selalu bersama." timpal gadis itu dan menautkan jari kelingking anak lelaki itu dengan jari kelingkingnya, membentuk sebuah pinky swear.

"Ya. Kita akan selalu bersama. Kapanpun!"


End file.
